Zerubbabel Levi Snow (1809-1888)
}} * LDS Church - 1st Quorum of Seventy * Associate Justice - Supreme Court of Utah Territory 1850-1854 * Attorney General - Utah Territory 1869-1888 Biography Zerubbabel Snow was an early leader in the Latter Day Saint movement, a Mormon pioneer, and an Attorney General of the Territory of Utah. Snow was born in St. Johnsbury, Vermont. Snow was taught about Mormonism from missionaries Orson Pratt and Lyman E. Johnson. He was baptized into the Church of Christ in 1832. On August 23, 1832, Snow and Amasa M. Lyman were ordained to the priesthood office of elder by Joseph Smith, Jr. and Frederick G. Williams, and the two of them immediately departed on a proselytizing mission. In 1833, Snow returned to Vermont and married Susan Slater Lang. He remained in Vermont until 1834, when he went to Ohio to become a member of Smith's Zion's Camp expedition to Missouri. His wife Susan Slater Lang died in Ohio after delivering their only child, a daughter, Susan Lizette Snow born March 14, 1841 who was later the wife of Orson Pratt Jr. After the death of his wife Susan, Snow married Mary Augusta Hawkins on August 25, 1841. This wife bore to him the following children: Cora Georganna Snow (1843–1915), Adelaide Louisa Snow (1852–1919), Zerubbabel "Zera" Levi Snow (1854–1922), George Wellington Snow (1856–1938), Herbert Walderman Snow (1863–1938) and Marion Mason Snow (1856–1939). In 1856, Snow married Mary Lavina Sawyer (née Stone) a widow who had a son named Walton O. Sawyer. Snow did not have children with this wife. In 1835, Snow was ordained to the priesthood office of seventy and became a member of the First Quorum of the Seventy. Snow and his family migrated with the Latter Day Saints from Ohio, to Iowa, and finally to Utah Territory. In 1852 Snow was a missionary for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints in Virginia and Ohio. Snow also served an LDS mission to Australia from June 1856 to December 1858. On February 19, 1869, Snow was elected as the Attorney General of the Territory of Utah. He died in Salt Lake City, Utah Territory. Zions Camp Participant One of the most interesting episodes in the early history of LDS Church was the march of Zion's Camp (1834). The members of the Church in Missouri were being persecuted, and the Prophet Joseph made it a matter of prayer and received a revelation on February 24, 1834. The Lord instructed the Prophet to assemble at least one hundred young and middle-aged men and to go to the land of Zion, or Missouri. (See D&C 130:19–34.) Zion’s Camp, a group of approximately one hundred and fifty men, gathered at Kirtland, Ohio, in the spring of 1834 and marched to Jackson County, Missouri. By the time they reached Missouri, the camp had increased to approximately two hundred men. Zerubbabel served as Commissary General for Zions Camp with his brother Willard Trowbridge Snow (1811-1853) and sister Mary Minerva Snow (1813-1891). Joseph Smith Papers From Joseph Smith Papers Project(numbers following line refer to source cited. References * Willard Trowbridge Snow - JosephSmithPapers.org Vital Records References *Andrew Jenson, Latter-day Saint Biographical Encyclopedia, vol. 4, p. 691. *Bess Snow, Snow History of Levi and Lucina Streeter Snow Family *Grampa Bill's G.A. Pages: Zerubbabel Snow * *Zerubbabel Snow, Joseph Smith Papers *https://familysearch.org * - Wikipedia Category:American general authorities (LDS Church) Category:American Mormon missionaries in the United States Category:Converts to Mormonism Category:Members of the First Quorum of the Seventy (LDS Church) Category:Kimball–Snow–Woolley family Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Leaders in the Church of Christ (Latter Day Saints) Category:Politicians from Salt Lake City Category:People from St. Johnsbury, Vermont Category:American Mormon missionaries in Australia Category:Burials at Salt Lake City Cemetery Category:Religious leaders from Vermont Category:Latter Day Saints from Vermont Category:Latter Day Saints from Ohio Category:Latter Day Saints from Utah Category:Utah Territorial judges Category:Veteran of Zions Camp Category:American missionaries